lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego The Travels of the Seven Dwarfs Travels 1-3 the Video Game
The Travels of the Seven Dwarfs is a book series that I created myself. I'm a 12 year old boy so of coarse they aren't published but I would love for these books to be published one day and become books. The Games Hub is the town that the dwarfs live in. The game goes through the first three (out of seven) books. These three books are mostly about getting to know characters. Books 4-7 are darker and have more action in them. Travel 1: The Cave of Deals 1. The Quest Plot: The seven dwarfs begin on their quest to the Cave of Deals. Part 1 Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy. Part 2 Heroes: Doc, Dopey, Happy and Sleepy. Part 2 Boss: The Golden Dragon (4 hearts) 2. The Men In Tights Plot: The dwarfs meet with Robin Hood, Fry Tucker and Little John in the forest. Then they travel to Mirror Mountain. Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Robin Hood, Fry Tucker and Little John. Enemies: The Sherrif's Men. 3. The Wolf Mountain Plot: Snow travels to the town to meet up with her old friends Red Hood and Jack Charming. They get attacked by four wolves and then decide to find where they're coming from. Heroes: Snow White, Red Riding Hood and Jack Charming. Enemies: Wolves. Boss: Big Bad Wolf (6 hearts) 4. The Queen's Attack Plot: After the King marries Regina she murders him to take the throne. Then her army attack the mountain. Part 1 Heroes: Bashful (Suit), Doc (Suit), Dopey (Suit), Grumpy (Suit), Happy (Suit), Sleepy (Suit), Sneezy (Suit), Snow White (Blue and White Dress), Red Riding Hood (Red Dress), Jack Charming (Suit), Robin Hood, Fry Tucker, Little John and Louis. Part 2 Heroes: Doc (Suit), Happy (Suit), Grumpy (Suit), Red Riding Hood (Red Dress) and Jack Charming (Suit). Part 1 Bosses: Trolls (4 hearts each) and The Evil Queen (6 hearts) Enemies: The Queen's Men. 5. The Forest of Rememberence Plot: On the way to the Cave Of Deals, the rebels have to go through the forest of Rememberence which will test their minds in many ways. Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Red Riding Hood and Jack Charming. Enemies: The Queen's Men and Remindors. 6. The Cave Plot: Before entering the cave the rebels have to cross a bridge that is guarded by a troll. Then they get in the cave. Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Jack Charming and Red Riding Hood. Bosses: River Troll (8 hearts) and Rumple Stiltskin (5 hearts) Travel 2: The Goose of Golden Eggs 1. The Execution Plot: Prine Liam has come to town to find Cinderella. She is being whipped. Save her. Then go to market. Part 1 Heroes: Jack Charming, Red Riding Hood and Prince Liam. Part 2 Heroes: Jack Charming, Sleepy and Missy (The Cow) Enemies: The Queen's Men. Part 1 Boss: The Executioner (5 hearts) 2. The Royal Ball Plot: This level is a flashback. It's about Cinderella going to the ball and meeting Prince Liam. Part 1 Heroes: Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Gina. Part 2 Heroes: Cinderella (Ball Gouwne) and Prince Liam (Suit) Part 2 Boss: Evil Stepmother (6 hearts) 3. The Seven Gnomes Plot: On a quest to find the beanstalk, the dwarfs and Jack meet the seven gnomes. Part 1 Heroes: Bashful, Fightful, Doc, Injure, Dopey, Smarty, Grumpy, Cheerful, Happy, Saddy, Sleepy, Wakey, Sneezy, Wakey and Jack Charming. Part 2 Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Jack Charming. Part 1 Boss: Cyclops Gardener (8 hearts) Part 2 Bosses: The Seven Gnomes (3 hearts each) 4. The Beanstalk Plot: Climb the beanstalk. Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Jack Charming. Boss: Golden Harp Player (3 hearts) 5. The Golden Vault Plot: Mrs. Giant has captured some dwarfs. They're locked up in the golden vault, being guarded by the golden goose. Heroes: Dopey, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Jack Charming. Bosses: The Golden Goose (6 hearts) and Mrs. Giant (8 hearts) 6. Down The Stalk Plot: Escape the beanstalk! Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Jack Charming. Bosses: The Giant (8 hearts) and The Giant (3 hearts) Travel 3: The Beast of Beauty 1. The Hunt Plot: Red and Happy go hunting. Heroes: Happy and Red Riding Hood. Enemies: The Sherriff's Men. Boss: The Sherriff (8 hearts) 2. Muffin Delivery Plot: Red and Gran are going to Gran's house in the hills. Inside they meet the Big Bad Wolf. Heroes: Red Riding Hood (Muffin Basket) and Gran. Enemies: Wolves. Boss: The Big Bad Wolf (6 hearts) 3. Tea Party Plot: The Seven Dwarfs are on a hunt for the Big Bad Wolf and his crew. They meet with Belle and talk to her. Then her boyfriend Fuzz, the beast comes in. Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Belle. Boss: Fuzz (4 hearts) 4. The Forest of Talking Trees Plot: The dwarfs get stuck in a forest of evil trees. Heroes: Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy and Sneezy. Enemies: Trees and Bushes. Boss: Oak (8 hearts) 5. Rescue Plan Plot: Some of the rebels free Snow from Mirror Mountain. Heroes: Rapuntzel, Prince Frog, Jimmity Cricket, Papa Bear, Mama Bear and Baby Bear. Enemies: The Queen's Men. Boss: The Evil Queen (3 hearts) 6. Full Moon Plot: The wolves have discovered the rebel plans. They know that the dwarfs are hunting them so they attack the town at night. Heroes: Jack Charming, Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Prince Liam, Pinochio and Jepetto. Enemies: Wolves. Boss: The Big Bad Wolf (3 hearts) Category:LEGO Category:Video Games